


a broken story

by maiiaxo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiiaxo/pseuds/maiiaxo
Summary: When Arabella decided to literally run away from her problems, she settled on being alone and never feeling quite happy in her life. She didn't count on meeting the dysfunctional, odd group of teens at her boarding school and feeling accepted. Add a mystery, adventure and a dead body and you got yourself quite the story.
Kudos: 1





	a broken story

It was foggy outside. The weather had gotten worse, the closer she got to her destination. To her new home. She needs to get used to that. Arabella did not notice the glass was foggy, her eyes glued on the window, but her mind completely elsewhere.  
"We are almost there, Miss Farrow"  
She didn't acknowledge her driver's statement either, which made him sneak a look at her through his rearview mirror. She looked almost asleep, were it not for her wide open, but lifeless eyes. Her long black hair was covering half her face, but she didn't make any move to get it out. Her pale fingers were laying in her lap overlapping. She was playing with a simple silver ring on her finger. It was a hypnotizing thing to watch, like a wheel spinning. The driver quickly snapped his eyes back to her face, where she found her staring right back at him. His heart rate picked up and he had to hold back a gasp before he averted his eyes back to the road. 

God, her eyes. So cold and unloving. What could've happened that made her view the world so icy?, he wondered silently.  
He felt cold, as if it was suddenly degrees below freezing. He checked the thermostat of the car. The temperature didn't change. He gulped and counted down the minutes they would get to the school. 

\--

Arabella wished she would have the energy to fake a smile every now and then, to not make everyone around her as uncomfortable as they were. When she caught her driver's worried glance, it didn't soothe her, it annoyed her. She once again, felt that same anger bubbling inside of her and wielded her hands not to shake in her lap.  
It hurt to look at herself. Luckily, she didn't have to dwell on it since the car finally halted in front of a massive mansion. Arabella could barely see it in the nighttime, it was all black and looming. A shadow of a gothic building waiting to swallow her whole. A drop of doubt started crippling down her back, but she decided to ignore it. Swallowing her fears, she stepped out of the vehicle and watched as the driver took out all her bags out of the trunk. The wind picked up and blew her hair out of her face. 

It was too long, she couldn't help but think. Too long since she had it cut. 

"Miss Farrow, I presume", drawled a feminine voice. It should have made her flinch, the sudden presence of another human being. Yet another thing, she failed to notice in time. She felt herself nod and the woman, she realized in a surprising matter, gave her a warm smile. 

"Welcome to Wings of Angel Private Boarding School. We are glad you made it here safely! Let me start with the basics.." the older woman continued. Arabella stopped listening, the moment she noticed slight shadow figures behind her, running quietly. There were at least 5 of them and they kept slowing down and looking at the woman, who was still talking to her.  
Arabella couldn't make out what they looked like, but they were obviously students trying to sneak back into the school, that much she could tell. She followed them with her eyes, while nodding at the the caretaker whose name she already forgot.  
"... your bags will be brought up and you will share a room with Cassiopeia. If you don't have any questions, let's go inside." She made a hand gesture as to indicate the way in the school, even though there was no other way she could go but straight-forward. Arabella quickly realized, that if Miss What-Is-Her-Name turns around now, she will catch the students, which were directly behind her.  
It seemed that the same thing occurred to the kids too, since they all stopped, bumping one into the other and looking around trying to find a way out of their current situation. 

Before she knew what she was doing Arabella grabbed the caretakers arm, keeping her in place and stopping her from turning around to the entrance. Her face showed her surprise at the action. Both Arabella's and the older woman's.  
"Everything alright, dear?" she finally asked, when she saw that Arabella did not utter a word.  
She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

Fuck fuck fuck, say something! Now!

The teacher stared at her confused, before coming closer and gingerly putting a hand on her shoulder. She took a long breath.  
"I know it looks scary, but you will be fine. Let's go inside, it looks as if it is about to rain.", whispered the woman in a motherly fashion.  
It made Arabella's stomach lurk and she had to close her eyes for a second. 

She gave you a story, run with it.

Arabella opened her eyes and glanced at the students behind her. In the most subtle way she could muster, she inclined her head for them to go in. Now. She then, looked just as quickly back at the woman in front of her before she again opened her mouth, but this time her voice came out:  
"I am just very worried about the new adjustment."

It came out quiet and raw, which went well with her act, even though it wasn't on purpose. The caretakers eyes softened. She cleared her throat and tried louder.  
"I think I will need just another moment out here..."  
From the corner of her icy eyes, she saw the students move one by one, safely entering the building.  
"...if that is alright." 

The woman nodded and surely, they only started walking inside a few beats later. Just enough so that all the students would be safe and sound in their rooms, or so she hoped. As they made their short walk inside, Arabella noticed something written on the glass by the door. On the foggy window, quickly scribbled, was a 'thank you'. She felt herself smile for the first time in too long. The large wooden doors of the school shut behind her with a loud bang, but she didn't look back. Only followed the caretaker forward.


End file.
